Artificial Keybarer
by RecuRidleyhavingfun
Summary: It was a project, it was supposed to save the world, but when the original project director disappears what is the new director up to and why was HE the only success. Join Roxas as he searches for answers to a past that he can't seem to remember and no one wants to tell him. Sora/Roxas
1. Chapter 1: Born

Recu: This story was inspired by Kyle Xy, So if you notice anything that looks slightly familiar that's probably why.

Ridley: we don't Own Kingdom hearts or Kyle Xy. I don't know who does but I am so jealous of them right now.

Recu: Sorry if it seems rushed I wanted to get it up before I chickened out.

* * *

Floating that's all there was, floating it's all he knew, this small space that allowed him to live. This space it was all he knew and therefore what comforted him. He had always been here in this small floating ...Place. There was nothing else, Dark, small, and Floating.

There were mumbles outside if his small dark existence and a bubbling sound. The darkness flashed Red multiple times and a loud noise blared into his existence occasionally.

He began to shake and slowly he began floating downwards until he felt something hard below him.

And then he was no longer floating.

* * *

Chapter 1: Born.

The car zoomed down the highway. A black blur for as long as it remained moving. No other vehicles were on the road making their escape much easier and faster than the driver thought it'd be.

The black hared man glanced at the passenger seat, a small blond boy rapped in nothing but a long black lab coat lay sleeping, safely buckled in with an x like seatbelt that stretched over his shoulders and across his chest. The black eyelashes kissed his cheeks as they struggled to open for the first time. The driver laid a hand over those eyelashes in an attempt to calm the boy down.

As the boy calmed the man Smiled fondly before it vanished as he thought of their situation. He had grown too attached to this boy, and that was why they were running. The boy had his heart the moment he saw him as an infant.

The heart of a father he thought long buried along with his wife Minnie had passed away while pregnant with their first child. But this boy had managed to capture it and keep it for sixteen long years, even as he sat unmoving and unaware for all of that time. Snapping out of his thoughts the man turned his attention back to the rode.

"!" he gave a shout and turned the steering wheel to the side as something jumped out in front of the car. The road was slick from the rain causing the wheels to skid and the car to flip sideways. The car Rolled three times before coming to a stop at the shoulder of the road.

The man in the driver's seat had little time to ponder his bleeding forehead as he saw the shadow start to walk toward the boy's side of the car. The man quickly unbuckled his own seatbelt and kicked open his own door.

He slid over the hood of the car and positioned himself right between the shadow and the boy. "Give it up Mickey." the shadow's voice was deep. "He's just an experiment, Xemnes warned you not to get attached to him." The Shadow stopped just close enough for his features to be seen in the dim lights of the headlights.

The man flipped back the hood of his own black lab coat to reveal a blue mullet. "Shut up Saix, he's still a living person and I…" Mickey hesitated before thrusting his hands out in front of him. A flash of flakey light dispersed and revealed a large golden key in Mickey's hand.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Saix sighed and moved forward but stopped when Mickey adjusted his Key to point at him, He ran a hand threw his hair and sighed again. "Are we really going to fight over this? Look just hand it over and we'll forget this ever happened I might even be able to talk the boss into continuing the brat-"

" don't You think I'd know how organization 13 works by now?" Mickey interrupted "as soon as I step away from him he's dead. I won't let that happen!" Mickey said his resolve unwavering. The only way that Xemnas was getting the boy was if they pride him from his cold dead fingers. Saix saw this in his eyes and realized there was no reasoning with this man.

"Fine then, but don't go begging for mercy from me, this is your last chance." A bright light flashed in Saix's hands before a large two-handed claymore appeared. "Step aside." He snarled. Mickey only gave a look of diffidence "Not a chance." and with that they leapt at each other.

Mickey, being nimble, jumped high into the air, bringing the key he held down at Saix from above. A loud clank was heard as the swords collided. Mickey hung there holding his wait up with the blade against the claymore trying to drive Saix back. Saix shifted his hold and Pushed back against Mickey's attack.

Mickey retreated with a back flip landing on the ground and sliding backwards. "You don't stand a chance against me." Saix sneered. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Mickey yelled back and ran forward once again.

* * *

Mickey slowly limped down a suburban street at half past midnight. Mickey had been lucky, his fight with Saix had lasted a good ten minutes and he had receiving several nasty cuts before he pulled a last resort out of his pocket and threw the small orb at the ground.

A massive amount of smoke exploded from the orb giving Mickey just enough time to nab up the boy and take off before it cleared. Saix stood there in the middle of the road having no idea which way the _traitor_ Mickey had gone. Mickey had herd Saix's Roar of rage from several miles off as he ran faster than he ever had in his life, carrying the most precious cargo he ever had in his life on his back.

Slowly making his way through the rain with a panting teenager perched on his back, his arms lay limply over Mickey's shoulders. His face was red with fever and the hood was pulled as far as it would go over his head. Mickey looked back at him worriedly as he coughed and snuggled his cold nose deeper into Mickey's neck. "I have to get him out of this storm." Mickey whispered to himself. He spotted a house with its lights on and decided that it was as good a place as any, nobody from the organization lived in this town he was sure.

Mickey slowly made his way to the lit up house and adjusted The Boy's wait before knocking with the hand he made free. Mickey counted to thirty before raising his hand to knock again only for the door to swing open before he could hit it so he place the hand back to supporting The Boy's weight.

As the door swung open a very tired looking women came into view. "Oh, sorry to wake you but, the lights were on so I assumed-" he was cut off as the women screamed and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god what happened to you!" she yelled and ushered them inside

"Please come in, boy did you pick the right house my husband just happens to be a doctor, go sit over there I'll wake him." she gestured to the sitting room just to the left of the entryway and hurried up the stairs yelling "Honey! Honey!" Mickey blinked in the doorway for a few seconds before he limped into the sitting room pointed out to him.

He set the boy down on the couch careful to leave it as dry as possible with the boy's wet coat. He took the boy's face in his hands and peered at it lovingly before turning to look in a mirror just above the mantel of the fireplace across from the couch. "Did we really look that bad?" he mumbled to himself as he peered at his reflection.

His face was covered in a few scratches and his clothes were torn in several different places. He honestly thought he'd looked worse, but the lady probably hadn't seen anything this bad before. He turned back to The Boy just as the women came running down the stairs her light brown hair bouncing on her shoulder as she ran into the kitchen at the back of the entryway hallway

"My husband will be right down "I'll make you some tea to worm you up! Hot chocolate for the boy right?" she asked not really paying attention to the answer she received which was a very polite "Yes please" from Mickey.

Mickey took The Boy's shoulders in his hands and shook them. "Hay boy" he whispered quietly "wake up, Come on you can do it, open those eye's of yours." The Boy's eyes flickered but didn't open. Mickey could tell he was trying his hardest though.

He reached out and touched the boy's face casing him to jump, "Oh sorry." Mickey pulled back before taking the boy's face again ignoring the slight flinch. "Here I'll help you." he said soothingly the boys eyes continued to dart around under the lids but he seemed to calm until Mickey placed a finger gently on his eyelid. The boy jumped violently and pulled back "No, no. now is the time to open them." Mickey said in a comforting voice as he once again placed a finger on each eyelid.

Mickey lifted them together slowly but as soon as a small sliver of blue could be seen the boy snapped them shut and flinched backwards again. But Mickey was relentless as well as gentile and reached once again for the boy's face. This went on for five minutes before the women came into the sitting room with a tray that had a tea set and a mug on it. She tilted her head to the side in wonder as Mickey peeled open the boy's eyelids again they stayed at half mast for a whole second before falling again however this time when Mickey set his finger on the eyelid they flickered upward on their own half mast for a few seconds before falling again.

"What are you doing to him?" the women asked with curiosity as the boy's eye's flickered again. Mickey jumped slightly not noticing her come in "Oh umm…This boy has a very severe case of…um amnesia and can't remember anything." Mickey taped the boy's eyelid again and they flickered. "He has a hard time blinking and doing… just about everything." Mickey made up his story on the fly and was quite proud of himself.

The women bought it without a second thought but commented, "Isn't blinking a natural thing that even baby's can do?" Mickey started. 'That's a good point, why can't he do it?' he thought. As the boy's eyes for the third time came half mast he held them for a second before they fell, but automatically came back up. "Yah you did it." Mickey caressed the boy's cheek as he praised him. The boy filched at the loud shout but eagerly nuzzled into the hand caressing his face. It felt nice so he blinked again to earn himself more attention.

That's when a thumping on the stares alerted them to a man who was coming down them "Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find the first aid kit." the man explained. "Oh don't worry; it's not that bad really although I think he's gotten sick." Mickey continued to rub at the boy's face and felt the warmness of fever under his skin.

"We'll get to him in a second but I need to have a look at your wounds." the man opened the kit he had set on the table. "Please show them to me." he said in a gruff voice. Mickey complied by removing his red vest and black shirt, But leaving on his red pants and sneakers. The man took out a tub of ointment from the first aid kit and squeezed out a generis amount onto his finger.

"So how'd you get hurt?" the man asked in a board type manner as he gently massaged the cream into the shallower cuts and bandaged them, he was probably to sleepy to show interest in anything at this late hour so Mickey didn't hold it against him.

"Oh um we …We were in the woods when a giant cat attacked us." Mickey tread carefully so that he remembered his story and there were no holes. "Oh well there have been reports of them lately right dear?" the women said cheerfully as she poured some tea into the delicate looking teacups. "Yeah." the man said in a bored tone. "What were you thinking going out there with your son?"

Mickey spoke without thinking. "Oh, he's not my son, we're not related." he said awkwardly though he looked over fondly at the boy. "Then what's he doing with you?" the man asked. Mickey's eyes widened 'oh smooth move Mouse' he berated himself.

"um well you see _"crap" _I found him…in the woods all by himself passed out at the bottom of a hill, I assume he fell and hit his head which is why he has amnesia." Mickey congratulated himself for only hesitating once; he was getting good at this. The man shrugged but let it go, and moved over to check on the boy who watched him with wide curious eyes. "He's only got a small cold he should be fine." the man yawned.

"Alright I'm off to bed." he said stretching out his arms and heading up the stairs. "We'll question you more later." and then he was gone.

"Don't mind him, he's got to work early tomorrow and is always cranky if he's woken in the middle of the night."The women thought for a second. "Which actually begs the question, why take patients in the middle of the night?" she mused.

"So what's your name?" the women asked. "I'm Aerith my husband's name is Leon." she gestured to herself then waved the same hand at the stares. "Oh I'm Mickey Mouse." he greeted her "I'm a teacher at Destiny university." he told her truthfully. "Oh, and what about this sweaty here?" She asked caressing the boy's face as he leaned into the touch happily.

"I don't know I've just been calling him "boy" he can't remember anything. Mickey shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well that won't do… Let's give him a temporary name." she took the cup of coco from the tray and held it out to him but the boy only looked at it curiously. "Here let me." Mickey took the cup of worm liquid and sat down next to the boy.

Mickey gently placed the cup to the boy's lips and tilted it so that the liquid barley wet his lips. "Ahh." Mickey coxed the boy to open his mouth with hesitant jerky motions the boy's mouth opened and Mickey pored a small amount into his mouth. The liquid slid down his throat ant the boy immediately started coughing a spitting out what was left into his open palm that went to cover his mouth. The brown coco dribbled threw the gaps in his fingers and onto the hard wood floor. Tears sprang to the boy's eyes and he began to cry loudly.

No, no shush no." Mickey hugged the boy to his chest and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's alright. I won't do it again." he soothed as the boy pushed away the mug with unpredicted force and it went clattering to the floor. He snuggled into Mickey's chest and sobbed noisily. "I'm so sorry" he apologized to Aerith, he had not expected the boy to posses such strength but he guessed it should have been obvious considering what he was. "It's no problem," Aerith soothed "I'll get him something colder to drink." and then off she went back into the kitchen.

As the boy's sobs stopped he looked up at Mickey and sniffed pitifully. "It's alright, she's not mad at you I'm sure." he soothed. Mickey then looked down in thought. 'How are you supposed to teach a person to swallow? When to women came back she held a small orange and blue Sippy cup in her hands. She handed it to the man who looked at it in astonishment. "That's brilliant." he pressed and held the Sippy cup up to the boy's lips. The boy did nothing but look and Mickey curiously. "Don't tell me I got to teach him to suck to." he groaned to himself.

"Here let me." Aerith took the cup from Mickey and placed it in the boy's hand he looked at it curiously she took the cup place it on his lips then placed it back in his hands. This time the boy lifted it up to his mouth and Aerith reworded him by gently rubbing his cheek the boy automatically leaned into the touch. 'He seems to like physical contact.' Mickey noted as he watched Aerith interact with the boy. With Aerith's coxing, the boy gently began to suck at the nozzle in his mouth and his eyes widened when a stream of milk attacked his taste buds.

Aerith and Mickey watched proudly as he sucked and swallowed the milk giving him praises and pats on the head.

"Roxas." Aerith said suddenly. Mickey jumped at the sudden announcement. "What?" he asked Aerith looked back at him. "My best friend throughout middle and high school was named Roxana." She smiled fondly at the memory, "She disappeared some 17 odd years ago. He looks just like her." she caressed the boys cheek again as he sucked softly at the tip of the cup. "You don't mind me naming him after her do you?" she asked shyly.

"No," Mickey answered. "But it's really up to him." Mickey turned to the boy. "What'd you think buddy, you like the name Roxas?" The boy looked up at the sound of the name and tilted his head to the side. "Roxas?" Aerith called, the boy looked to her. "I think he likes it, right Roxas?" Mickey said and the boy once again turned to him. Mickey beamed at him who stunned the boy for a second but he then gave out his first smile to Mickey, the boy's eyes closed and his head tilted slightly to the side making him look so cute. If Mickey wasn't sure before he knew now, yes this boy definitely held Mickey's heart in the palm of his hand.

* * *

Aerith led Mickey and the newly dubbed Roxas into an empty bedroom at the top of the stars. Roxas had been given a new pair of boxer shorts along with one of Leon's old gray t-shirts. "You boy's can stay in this room for the rest of the night. It's only got one bed but it's a king size, I hope you don't mind." she worried as she pulled back the covers.

Mickey, who was holding Roxas bridle style, set the boy down on the bed. "No it's fine, we were sharing my itty bitty sleeping bag before this." he reassured her. She laughed good naturedly as Roxas bounced himself on the spring mattress, a look of pure delight on his face. "Come on Roxas under the covers. Mickey tried to get the boy to lie down but he just continued to bounce letting out a cute giggle, Mickey huffed. "Roxas." he said warningly and the giggles stopped.

He looked up in wonderment as the black hared man said the word he used to get his attention. He looked scary so Roxas covered his head with the blankets. "You can play more tomorrow, but for now." Mickey took the blanket from over his face and tucked it under his chin. "We sleep." as if on cue Roxas' eyes drooped, and he smuggled into the goose down pillows. "There you go." Mickey crawled into bed next to him and Roxas immediately snuggled into Mickey's chest. Aerith giggled and went to the door "Good night boys." she said and turned off the light before she left closing the door behind her.

As soon as Mickey was sure she was gone and that Roxas was fast asleep he pried himself from the boy's death grip. He slipped out of the bed pausing at the protesting moan of the boy still sleeping there. As Mickey reached for his discarded pants he pulled out a small leather bound diary. He opened it up, the first few pages were already written in. he flipped to the first blank page and entitled it in big bold letters "ROXAS" he then flipped the page and wrote down what had happened.

Wednesday, February 5, 2011.

I was finally able to escape with the boy early this morning. He was unresponsive as I first touched him so I rapped him in a large black coat and carried him out of his room by jumping through a window onto the roof of the next building. As I climbed down and placed him in my car I heard the sirens go off and quickly strapped him in.

We drove for hours in silence. I thought briefly if maybe this was a mistake but one look at him in the passenger's seat, sleeping like a little angle calmed my racing mind. I'll be dammed if I let those bastards hurt him again. Soon after dusk I was confronted by Saix, a lackey of the organization's head Xemnas. He tried to get me to return the boy, but I had already made my vow. I Will Protect Him, no matter what I have to do.

I fought with Saix and was able to escape with the help of a small smoke bomb I got from Donald's nephews, Hubert, Deuteronomy, and Louis. We set off in the rain and found a nice family that helped us out. I was so proud of him when he blinked for the first time and he looked so cute as he sipped milk from a sippy cup. I wonder if all fathers feel this way towards their first child or if I'm blowing it out of proportion.

The women, whose name is Aerith, gave the boy the name Roxas after a long lost friend of hers; he seems to like it along with the physical attention he received. This will be good to know in further teachings. He's sleeping as I write this he deserves it, he's had a big first day. Welcome to the world little Roxas.

End first report.

* * *

(1)I felt so lame that I actually looked this up but saying "(Some Number) odd" is like saying about. So 17 odd years is like saying 17-ish or give or take 17 years. I didn't know that but I hear it so often that I felt like I should have.

Yes Dewey's (the blue one's) real name is Deuteronomy (If anyone knows how to pronounce this I would love you forever) Duck I hope he has a stamp with his name on it I mean yeesh what were his parents on? But now I got curious and found that that is the name of a Hebrew bible thingy -_-; go figure.

Review if you want but I won't bother you about it, I don't like to review so i understand if you don't but this is the first chapter and I haven't finished the story yet. I wanted to get reactions to it before I bother writing the rest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Family

Recu: I know Kairi seems mean in this chapter but she isn't she's just very blunt. by the end you'll probably feel sorry for her.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Family

The very next morning Mickey stumbled down the stairs mumbling incoherent equations under his breath. He walked into the kitchen where he heard Aerith talking and froze. Sitting at the table were two teenagers, a girl with dark shoulder length auburn hair and a boy with gravity defying chocolate brown spikes, both sporting different shades of sparkling blue eyes ...that were turned to him.

"Dad got another patient last night." the girl stated instead of questioned. Aerith, who was busily moving a spatula in a frying pan on the stove, turned her head to the side to look at him. "Oh your awake, I didn't expect you up for another few hours." she went back to cooking.

"Yeah well tell that to my internal clock. I've been up for half an hour already." Aerith smiled. "And Roxas?" she asked.

Mickey thought back to having to pry himself from the sleeping child's grip. "Why do you think I'm not wearing a shirt?" he asked completely serious. Aerith looked at him and laughed when she saw the small finger shaped red marks on the left side of his ribcage. "That boy has a grip." she commented.

Mickey nodded in agreement and rubbed his ribs. "Sora, would you mind setting a place for our guest?" Aerith asked, the boy with the spiked hair nodded and went to the cabinet. He looked to be about Roxas' age, sixteen, and well built. The girl looked up at Mickey. "I'm Kairi. Who are you?"

Aerith scowled at her daughter. But Mickey chuckled "I'm Mickey Mouse." He sat down at his new place. "I'm a scholar at Destiny University." he said placing a cube of sugar in the Coffee Aerith set in front of him, He mumbled a thank you. "Really? What do you teach?" Sora asked from his seat.

"Mmm...Neuropsychology some psychology." the two teen's looked at him like he was insane; Mickey chuckled and re-explained what he taught. "I teach the study of the brain, how it works, what it contains, how much it contains, how to trick it ether in a good or bad way." Mickey watched in amusement as their eyes widened.

"Could you show us something?" Sora asked excitedly. Mickey laughed "Sure, got a pack of cards?" Kairi reached behind her to a china cabinet, pulled a pack of cards from a drawer and handed it to him. "Now watch the cards very carefully Sora. For I will make you pick… this card." Mickey held up the Red four of hearts "Got it memorized?" he asked they both nodded. "Alright then," Mickey placed the card in the deck and shuffled, he then began to place each card on the table in a seemingly random spot.

When he was finished he straitened. "Now I want you to pick five cards from all of these, don't pick them up just point to them." Sora did as told and Mickey picked up each card and placed them in a pile without looking at them. After putting the rest of the cards back in their package Mickey once again randomly place the cards. "Now pick three, just like before." Sora did and the rest of the cards whisked away and the last three redistributed.

"Now pick one, turn it over, and be prepared..." Mickey said ominously, Sora picked the one furthest from him and flipped it over.

The four of hearts!

"I just controlled your mind." Mickey said creepily "but wait, there's more. Your other cards? The ace of spades and queen of diamonds." Sora flipped over those cards in astonishment. "Cool! He just like, ninjaed my brain!" Sora exclaimed in excitement. "Not that hard to do?" Kairi teased. Sora scowled but turned a smile back to Mickey "How'd you do it?" he asked.

"It's all psychology. I simply placed the card I wanted you to pick in a certain spot that was most likely to be picked, there are some instances where it doesn't work because the person's brain works a little differently them most, but I can get just about everyone with this, even now that I told you the secret to it."

Sora continued to gap at him, but Kairi looked slightly annoyed. She opened her mouth to say something but a loud thump from upstairs stopped her. Mickey was out of the kitchen in a matter of seconds. As he raced up the stairs he began to hear soft cries coming from the room in which he left Roxas sleeping.

A panic rushed over Mickey as he approached the door. He entered the room holding his breath to see Roxas sitting on his knees his fists held up by his eyes as he cried, the blanket wrapped around his lower half suggested that he had tried to get out of bed without moving the blanket and his week legs failed him.

Mickey approached the blond and sat down next to him on the floor. He ran a hand threw the boy's blond locks and whispered soothing words to him.

By the time Aerith appeared in the doorframe Roxas had stopped crying. He looked up at her and sniffled; she smiled at him and addressed Mickey. "Are eggs ok or should I pour some cereal." Mickey looked at her. "The least messy option please." Aerith nodded and left. Mickey heard her yell "Sora set another place!"

Mickey slipped his arms around Roxas and hefted him up bridle style. The boy stiffened and wrapped his arms around Mickey's neck. "Ready to eat?" he asked knowing that Roxas wouldn't understand but still feeling the need to talk to him. Roxas relaxed with a smile and held tighter to Mickey when he began to move.

As they walked down the stairs, Roxas' head was wiping around, observing everything. 'He's very curious.' Mickey noted. When they entered the kitchen the two teens were looking at them again but this time there eyes went immediately to the boy in his arms. They gave him confused looks.

Roxas Stared back, he observed the way the boy and girl's mouths moved, he moved his mouth as well but no sound came out like when the boy and girl did it, this left him confused. He tried again but nothing new happened.

Suddenly the arms he was in jostled and a melodic sound filled the room. Roxas looked up to see the black haired man he'd grown familiar with above him. Roxas' face grew hot at being caught and he buried his face into the man's chest.

This caused the man to laugh even more as he walked forward and tilted him at an odd angle. Frightened Roxas held onto the man tighter until he felt a solid surface under him. Roxas looked back up to notice that the table was in front of him and that he was at the same level as the boy and the girl.

"Let go Roxas." Roxas looked up at the man who was smiling down at him. His mouth moved and again he heard "Roxas, let go." He didn't know what that meant but he knew that "Roxas" was the word the man used to get his attention so he smiled and tightened his grip.

"No." The man said and took Roxas' arms in his hands he pried them from around his neck and set them in Roxas' lap. "Let go." He said again Roxas pouted and held up his arms once more. "No." Mickey said wagging a finger at him. Roxas blinked before he grabbed it and suddenly the room was filled with laughter again.

He looked around to see the boy, girl, and the women all laughing at them and the man looked irritated yet his eyes showed laughter as well. He looked back at the boy and girl and watched them settle down.

What's wrong with him?" Kairi asked when they had all calmed down, Aerith frowned and cleared her throat and Kairi gave her mother a sheepish look.

Mickey didn't mind he knew the girl hadn't meant to be rude. "He hit his head really hard and has amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Sora asked. "It means he can't remember anything." Aerith explained from the stove, Sora made an "oh" sound "Is that why you were carrying him in here? He can't remember how to walk?" Mickey nodded. Aerith walked over to the table with three large platters.

She placed them and a large pitcher of orange juice on the table before sitting down at the table herself. "Slow down Sora." Aerith scolded as Sora dove for the scrambled eggs and bacon, Kairi rolled her eyes wile buttering a piece of toast.

Aerith then pulled the orange and blue sippy cup out of her apron pouch. Roxas' eyes immediately lit up he reached for it and took it from her before she could even fill it. He began to suck on the nozzle but unlike last time nothing came out, he looked at it before trying again. When nothing happened he banged it on the table (1)

"Here, Roxas give it to me." The man held out his hand for the cup but only got a blank look in return. He flexed his fingers and said once more. "Give it to me." He pointed at the cup then flexed his fingers again. Roxas looked at the cup before placing it in the man's hand.

Mickey Smiled and patted the boy's head before unscrewing the top and pouring in some of the orange juice he then screwed back on the top but didn't hand it back instead he pointed to it. "Juice." He said Roxas reached for the cup. Mickey pushed it away. "Say Juuuice." Roxas stared at him as he continued to pronounce Juice over and over again.

After a few more pronunciations Roxas moved his mouth but nothing came out. Mickey picked up Roxas' hand and put it on his throat before saying again, "Juuice."

"J J-Juice" "Uuus" Roxas said Mickey beamed and patted Roxas' head lovingly "that's right Juice" "Uuus." Roxas reached for the cup impatiently. "Uuus!" Mickey chuckled and handed Roxas the cup. Roxas shoved the tip back in his mouth and sucked on it greedily when the orange juice made contact with his tongue.

The others watching the cute father/son moment awed in mock unison. Mickey looked up at them and stuck out his tongue, Roxas, who was watching him intently, copied the motion, the Room filled once again with laughter the loudest being Sora. Roxas smile, he liked that Sound.

* * *

Breakfast continued with Mickey feeding Roxas Eggs, which he didn't particularly like very much, Bacon, which he did like a lot, and Toast which he adored with a spot of jam. During witch Mickey made him say each word before giving him some, by the end Roxas was able to request things, plus say Mickey's name, which made the man almost faint with happiness. It sounded more like 'MmKee' but that was good enough for the raven.

The two teens had left for school 3 hours ago and Roxas now sat on the floor in front of a square medium sized TV, clapping along to an interactive show on the sprout channel. Mickey could feel his brain melting but every time he tried to leave the room Roxas would say his new favorite word. "No!" Roxas said petulantly as Mickey tried once again to leave.

Mickey sighed and sat down on the couch and continued to watch the creepy big headed people on the TV talk about Mud. 'Yeah, Educational TV' Mickey thought skeptically. Aerith snuck into the room and sat down next to the vegetated state of Mickey Mouse. "Hay." She whispered.

Mickey glanced at her and flashed a quick smile before turning back to watch Roxas watch the creepy mud people with rapt attention. "No matter how I try to Phrase this it sounds Rude but, do you have anywhere else to stay. I mean, I'd hate to think we'd be kicking you out on the street so…."

Mickey looked back to her, "hmm…oh yeah, definitely, sorry to impose like this I just don't want to show up there out of the blue, and with a kid." He turned away and mumbled to himself. "After all this time, it wouldn't be right." Aerith tilted her head but didn't comment.

"I just don't know what my next move should be, I should really go talk to him but as you've probably noticed by now I've been grounded to the couch, and I just can't take Roxas along." Aerith giggled and placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder. "Well if you want I could watch him tomorrow wile you go talk to your friend." Mickey shook his head "Oh no, that would be imposing again-" "It's not imposing if I offer." She interrupted. "Oh, well if your sure, I-I suppose it's the best course of action at this point."

Aerith Smiled at him again and rubbed his shoulder again comfortingly. "Be sure to leave before he wakes up, otherwise you won't be going tomorrow ether." They chuckled together and turned back to Roxas.

After making sure the boy was still rapt in his Mud show, Aerith slowly got up and tiptoed toward the Door. "No!" Roxas said now facing her. Aerith and Mickey looked at him then each other before bursting out laughing.

* * *

Thursday, February 6, 2011

Roxas has shown remarkable perceptiveness, it only took him an hour to learn his first words, even though he's sixteen technically he was only truly born yesterday so it is very impressive, I thought that missing that one to three year learning curb might stunt him a little but it would appear that I was mistaken.

It makes me wonder why Xemnas labeled his project a failure. From everything I've seen so far, Roxas is everything we could have dreamed of, smart, perceptive, clever, fast, and agile. I haven't seen any sign of The Potential yet, maybe that's why, but if that's the case why was the project scheduled for termination? Why not simply let the pour boy out to go about a normal life.

One thing's for sure, this is all very suspicious, I should mention it to my contact.

* * *

1.) ah the universal language for 'Work damn you!'

Recu: ooo a contact wunder who it could be.

Ridley: you mean you don't know!

Recu: Maybe I do maybe I don't.

P.s. If someone notices any mistakes please tell me so i can fix them!


	3. Chapter 3: oh Bubbles

Recu: I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story I got sucked into My Candy Love and then my sis came to visit from another state and is a total in my family knows I like this sort of thing so I didn't want to work on it near her but now I'm just making excuses that you guys don't care about. But here is a part you might care about **updates will be slow for the next month** while she's here. This is why I hate putting up a story before it's finished. And I'm updating without Ridley so she'll be mad but I can't wait anymore so, without further ado here's chapter 3.

Revised: 6/28/12

Ridley: Sorry about this crap chapter. I was busy and didn't have time to revise it for Recu but let's see if we can't make this more presentable shall we.

* * *

Ch 3a: Ooo Bubbles

Roxas woke the next morning cold and alone just like he had the morning before, however unlike the morning before Roxas moved the covers off his legs before moving his them to hang over the side of the bed. The carpet was soft and shaggy, so Roxas wiggled his Toes in the jungle of ugly burgundy.

"Oh you're awake." Someone said. Roxas turned around to see the boy from yesterday standing in the doorway. "Sora." Roxas stated. Sora smiled "that's right, my mom sent me to come get you for breakfast." Roxas looked around confused. "Mkee" he said "He's not here." Sora said as he walked over to the bed and scooped up the small blonde. "Not here?" Roxas looked up at Sora with big eyes "Yeah, ya know, gone."

Roxas squinted his eyes before he remembered what gone meant "Gone!" Roxas cried "No! No gone!" Roxas Squirmed violently in Sora's arms. "Hold on, no stop, h-he'll be back later! Hold still or I'll drop yo-"Roxas twisted his body at an awkward angle and tumbled out of Sora's grip hitting the hardwood floor with a loud thunk.

There was a moment of silence before the pain kicked in and Roxas let out a loud wail. There was a loud crash in the kitchen before the door swung out and a brown and pink blur whizzed up the stairs. "Roxas? Roxas what's wrong sweetie." Aerith asked she wiped his face.

Roxas looked up and saw the women he'd grown familiar with in the last two days. "Ary." He wailed and threw his arms around the women. Aerith shot a Scared look Sora's way

Sora shifted on his feet "He wouldn't stop squirming so I lost my grip, sorry mom." Aerith pointed a scolding look at her son. "I'm not the one you dropped on the floor." She said.

"Right," Sora nodded awkwardly. He crouched down in front of Roxas and wiped some of the tears away. "Roxas, I didn't mean to drop you like that. I'm Sorry." Roxas sniffled and pushed Sora's hands away from his face. He clung tighter to Aerith. "Ary…Mkee...gone?" He cried.

Aerith nodded with understanding "He'll be back later." She reassured him. Roxas didn't understand but he knew what "later" meant. It meant that he had to wait, so that's what he'd do. As he thought about Aerith's words Sora picked him up again, with Aerith threatening him not to lose his grip again.

Sora took Roxas down the stairs to the kitchen, where he was introduced to the sticky goodness that was French toast.

Come nine o'clock Roxas could be found once again in front of the television set, where a strangely high pitched pig sang a variation of the alphabet. Aerith smiled as she walked into the room and heard him singing (Humming vaguely) along. "Hay Roxas?" she called the little blond looked up at her and smiled. "Do you want to come outside with me?" He tilted his head "Owsai?" he asked. Aerith pointed out the window on the other side of the couch. "Outside." She said "do you want to go outside?"

Roxas looked at her processing the information, out the window? Did he want to go? He didn't understand but he didn't want to be alone so he held up his arms. Aerith chuckled and picked him up expecting him to be heavy she used to much force and was surprised when she almost threw him into the air. Roxas giggled injoying the rush.

Roxas tilted his head in confusion when instead of going to the window, Aerith walked through the house, into the kitchen and out the big sliding window to the right of the big white square that Aerith got the juice out of. As they walked through the large window Roxas had to shut his eyes tight. It was bright out here, and a light coldness brushed his cheeks he shivered but it was pleasant.

The back yard wasn't big but it was green, nicely trimmed, and a small jungle gym and a sandbox were set up in the far corner. Aerith took him over there and placed him in the sandbox. "Stay here Roxas." She said before walking a few feet away to a large shed and opining it with a key. She brought out a large blue plastic box and dragged it over to the sandbox. "These are some of Sora and Kairi's old toys, they haven't played with them in years so they won't mind if you play with them." She said in a mock whisper.

Aerith opened up the lid and coughed as dust Plumed up from inside. "Wow must have been longer then I thought." Aerith said after she finished coughing. Roxas however was far enough away to not be affected by the dust and peered inside.

Inside was a large pile of colorful plastic toys, Shovels, buckets, little rakes, and a few dump trucks. Roxas picked up a green shovel and turned it in his hand. Aerith chuckled and took his hand in her's, burying the shovel in the dirt and then lifting it again letting the sand fall off and back into the hole that was just made. Roxas giggled and took his hand from Aerith's grip and began to scoop up the sand by himself.

Aerith laughed good naturedly and left him alone with his shovel. She went back to the shed and brought out her own, real, gardening tools and began to dig around in her own garden.

Meanwhile Roxas was getting frustrated, he was trying to see how big he could make his hole, but all the sand from his shovel kept going back into the hole. Roxas tried a few more times but the shovel couldn't hold any more. Thinking hard Roxas remembered a bigger object that he saw in the box, maybe that could hold more of the dirt.

With that thought, Roxas turned around and dug a bright yellow pail out of the box. He upturned his shovel into the bucket and it held all the sand and still had room for more. Roxas smiled as he dug in the dirt for the rest of the day.

Around noon Aerith stood and wiped her brow. "Oh darn." She said Roxas looked up from his dump truck and looked at her. Aerith turned to him. "I'm all out of seeds. Would you like to come to the store with me Roxas?" "Stowa" Roxas repeated smiling wide. "Yea that's right Store." Aerith went over to him and saw him completely covered in dust and dirt.

She laughed. "But first we should clean you up." She picked him up and took him into the house and up the stairs. "Stowa?" he asked when they walked into the bathroom. "No not yet, this is the bathroom. Can you say bathroom." "Baffboom." Aerith set him down on the toilet and patted his head. "That's right you're so smart Roxas." Roxas smiled and leaned into the hand again.

Aerith turned and twisted the handle to the bath water. "Now you stay here, I'll be right back." Roxas watched her go before turning back to the running water. He tilted his head before holding out his hand and letting the worm water fall over his hand he giggled and flipped his wrist flinging water everywhere. "What are you doing?" Aerith asked from the doorway holding a towel and some of Sora's old clothes. "Splash." Roxas said flicking his wrist again.

Aerith held up the towel to protect herself from the water. "Yes I can see that." She said sarcastically "See that" Roxas parroted Aerith gave a bemused look and walked into the room. "That's enough" Aerith warned as Roxas went to splash her again. Roxas tilted his head in confusion. "Stop" Aerith clarified. Roxas pouted but didn't flick his wrist again.

When the tub was half full Aerith turned off the flow of water and moved towards Roxas to help him take of his shirt. When he had disposed of all his clothes Aerith slipped him into the bath and quickly began to scrub him clean. She didn't bother with his hair figuring that he would just get another bath later that evening anyway; they weren't exactly done in the garden he just needed to be presentable enough for public.

* * *

Thirty minutes and one water fight with a teenaged toddler later Roxas sat staring transfixed as the, before stationary, trees moved rapidly outside of a tinted window. He sat buckled into the middle seat of a white minivan as it sped down the road to the local grocery store. As they pulled into the parking lot Roxas saw a huge building and a lot of people coming in and out of a door that seemed to open by its self, Roxas stared at it in fascination.

Roxas was so wrapped up in watching the door that he jumped when Aerith opened his door. She had gotten a cart form a nearby station and was now unbuckling his seat belt so she could pick him up and place him in the cart. She then pushed it to the entrance. Roxas stared once again as the glass doors slide open on their own.

Aerith made a bee line for the gardening supplies Roxas' head wiping back and forth in fascination at everything he saw. Many people stared as Aerith carted a teen threw the isles but she paid no attention to them and headed to the outdoor enclosure where all the pre-grown plants and seeds where.

Aerith stopped in the flower section and observed a few flowers before going over to a large black mettle display tree that spun and held many types of seeds.

"Wat sat?" Roxas asked as Aerith held up a package with a pretty purple flower on it. "This is a flower seed." "Fawa seed." Roxas copied. "That's right if you put this in dirt and take good care of it, It'll make a pretty flower." Roxas tilted his head. "Try it?" he asked. Aerith looked at the seed in her hand. "you want to try it?" she asked Roxas nodded."Try it." He said again, Aerith looked at the back of the packet. "Well… ok, but we should probably get you something a little easier."

Aerith looked back at the metal tree and picked up a red package. "Let's start you off with radishes ok, there very easy to grow." a green package was also thrown into the cart. Roxas had to dodge it as Aerith got excited."And some spinach would be easy too. Oh and potato's, and this flower should be easy for you." a few more colorful Packets where thrown into the basket.

"Hmm now since you'll be leaving soon you can't plant these things in my garden…Oh I know I'll get you some planters that would be nice right. Then you can't take them anywhere even if your real parents come to take you back." Roxas had lost track of the conversation what he got was that Aerith was letting him try to grow a flower, but after that it was all just a mash of useless words to him.

Aerith grabbed a long rectangular box with tree sections in it and placed it in the cart along with a clay pot with five little sections coming off of it. "This is for my strawberries later." She declared to a very confused Roxas who ignored her as a kid came by with a bright blue thing that shot out round floating shiny thing into the air. "Wat sat?" he asked.

Aerith stopped mid rant and looked at the kid who just passed. "Those are bubble." She said "they're made with soap." Roxas had learned about Soap during his bath earlier. "Try it?" he asked. Aerith looked at everything in the cart. "Yeah later I still have a few things to get.

Turned out those other things Aerith had to get was a green basket with a few plastic gardening tools for Roxas, a lager bag of dark dirt, and a smaller but still large bag of very stinky dirt. Roxas had to plug his nose even though it was in the bottom basket.

Roxas and Aerith were now in the toy department looking at a light blue bubble blower Roxas was giggling as he held the trigger that made medium sized bubbles come out of the tip. Aerith was smiling fondly as she pushed the cart. "Do you want it?" she asked. Roxas nodded. Aerith laughed "If you want something you have to say please. Can you say please?" Roxas mouthed the word a few times before trying it. "Pwease." He said.

As they left the toy section Roxas saw a large stuffed animal display "oooh." Roxas dropped the bubble gun and reached out to pull one of the stuffed bunnies out of the pile. It was floppy, and soft, and black with blue eyes. "Pwease" Roxas held out the bunny to Aerith and looked into her eyes. Aerith smiled "Alright but that's the last thing got it." Roxas squeezed the rabbit to his chest and nodded fast "Now let's get out of here before those big eyes make me by you a pony."

"Pony?" Roxas turned his big eyes toward Aerith again.

"And were leaving" Aerith spun the cart around and headed to the checkout counter.

When they got home Aerith sat Roxas (And his new bunny) in front of the TV so she could empty the van. When she was finished she made Roxas leave the bunny inside and took him outside and taught him how to plant his new radishes, then went back to planting her own plants.

When Aerith finally decided it was time to go inside she stood and turned to Roxas and his little dirt box he was covered in the dark wet dirt from head to toe and smiling widely, however , his box seemed to be in perfect order. Aerith sighed well I was right, looks like another bath for you. Roxas only smiled wider.

Aerith took Roxas back up to the bathroom. "Baffoom." Roxas said as soon as they entered. "That's right Roxas you're a fast learner aren't you." Roxas didn't know what she said but recognized it as a question. "yeah." He said Aerith patted his head, this kid was too cute. Aerith started the water then went to go get more clothes thinking vaguely that she was lucky to be a packrat.

Seemingly on a whim, when she returned Aerith took a bottle of blue liquid from the back of the toilet and unscrewed the top, poring it into the tub it only took a few seconds for the tub to become a fluffy white mass of white "Bubbles!" Roxas cheered Aerith chuckled and turned around to help him with his shirt.

* * *

Aerith sat on the sofa watching a TV show (that was miraculously not about dirt) when Mickey walked through the front door. Aerith looked up from her mug. "Hay, so how'd it go?" Mickey sighed as he plopped down in the seat next to her. "Miraculously well, all things considered, he only threw three things at my head." Mickey smiled.

Aerith laughed thinking it was a joke until she saw the three small lumps forming on his head. "Oh, do you want some ice for those?" she asked in concern. Mickey thought for a second then stood. "Nah," he said "honestly, all I want to do is go to bed and cuddle with my little cutie. He is in bed right?" Aerith nodded and hummed a 'yes'. "Good, well I'll see you tomorrow." "Good night." Mickey left the room.

"Oh," Mickey peeked back around the corner. "Thanks for watching him today, I really appreciate it." "Oh it was no bother he was a perfect little angle." Mickey smiled and continued up the stairs.

* * *

Recu: MMM… I HATE IT, after such a long wait I can't believe that I gave you this crap! I hate it! Oh well, it needed to be shared even though it's not important and only filler but filler's are important too…right?

**~Want/need to talk to ME?~**

Recu: Hay **IF YOU** like me and **PLAY "My Candy Love"(it's free just go to my candy )** (in English) feel Free to **FRIEND ME** I'd like some friends their anyway and **IT WOULD BE TRIPLE AWESOME IF I HAD A LOVELY YAOI/SHONIN AI LOVER TO TALK TO. **There's a forum for that but it always feels a little strange posting there and you can't really have privet conversations about this kind of thing on a forum. It would be cool to have someone from fanfiction that would talk to me, plus **I'M ON AT LEAST ONCE A DAY,** so that would be** A FAST WAY TO GET A HOLD OF ME** and tell me to hurry my ass up on the next chapter. If you don't know how to friend someone just once your logged in go up to the little tabs at the top of the screen and click my friends, at the bottom of the page there's a bar titled User name. Type in **"RecuRidley"** and send me a request I should be the only RecuRidley on there.** I DON'T BITE PROMISE**. Ridley won't be on that account though (she has more of a life then me.T^T) She doesn't play My Candy Love. **IT WOULD PROBABLY BE BEST IF YOU SENT ME A MESSAGE OR A REVIEW WITH THE USERNAME YOU'LL BE USING ON "MY CANDY LOVE" BEFORE HAND SO THAT I KNOW TO EXPECT YOUR REQUEST AND NOT DELETE IT! IF YOUR MEAN TO ME YOU WILL GO ON MY BLACK LIST SO DON'T BOTHER SENDING A REQUEST IF U PLAN ON JUST BEING MEAN!**


	4. Chapter 3b: Old Friends

Recu: Hay hay hay! Sorry about being so late my sis stayed longer then i thought and then i had writers block and i'm also in trouble with Ridley.

Ridley: You know that's right

Recu: But I'm way too adorable for her to stay mad at for long. However I did manage to convince her that you shouldn't be punished for what I did so she revised this and the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3b: Old Friends

~Rewind: Friday, February 7, 2011

Mickey rubbed his tired eyes as he walked down the stairs. He hadn't slept a wink last night, the idea of seeing them, seeing him again after all this time made his heart beat faster and kept him awake tell a sliver of light could be seen over the mountain and before he knew it, it was six in the morning and he knew that if he wanted to escape Roxas for the day he'd have to go now. So with a lot of prying and almost waking Roxas twice, he got up and got dressed.

"Good morning" A gruff voice said from behind him. Mickey turned his head to find Leon standing at the top of the stairs, with a sleepy Aerith behind him. "Oh, good morning" Mickey replied and waited at the bottom of the stairs for the couple to go ahead of him into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat, Mickey" Aerith asked as she got out a frying pan. Mickey thought for a second, he was hungry but honestly he didn't think he could stomach anything. When he told her this she laughed at him and turned to her husband. "What about you." He looked up at her from a newspaper that Mickey hadn't seen him pick up. "Umm maybe some hash browns and a fried egg." He said before he went back to his paper.

Aerith nodded with a smile, turned and walked threw a small door to the pantry and came back with two potatoes. As she shredded them she asked "So How far away is your friend Mickey?" "Not far maybe a few blocks." Mickey answered.

"Do you need a ride?" Leon asked Mickey turned to him "No, I wouldn't want to be any more trouble." Leon looked up from his newspaper again "It wouldn't be a problem if it's only a few blocks away. Do you know the exact address?" Mickey fumbled in his pockets before pulling a small slip of paper from his back pocket "Umm yeah it's 1313 Disney Street." Mickey quoted from the paper. Leon hummed. "Disney Street huh, that's more than a few blocks over. I'll take you after breakfast."

Just then Aerith set two plates on the table, one in front of Leon and she sat down with the other one. "Here" Aerith plunked a plate of buttered toast in front of Mickey. "You should at least try to eat something." Mickey nodded in gratitude, and took a small bite.

After Breakfast, Leon was putting on his shoes by the door. "Aren't you going to get the little guy?" Mickey looked up from his red sneakers. "What…oh no Aerith offered to watch him for today. Besides I don't know how my…Friend will react to me yet or even if he's willing to take us in. He can be quite…unpredictable and stubborn." "Oh so he's staying here then?" Leon smiled in a creepy manner making Mickey feel nervous. He sweat dropped 'What's with that grin?'Mickey walked with Leon out to a small blue car and got into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, and for letting us stay for so long." Mickey tried to break the awkward silence that had built up during the fifteen minutes of silence in the car; Leon nodded but didn't say anything. 'He must have been being polite in front of his wife.' Mickey thought as Leon continued to imitate a clam.

"This is it." The car stopped and the voice broke Mickey out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a cute little two story white house with light blue trimmings. The front door was a rounded arch with a porthole window and the little porch rug read "Wipe your Flippers". And a small bird bath in the middle of the nicely trimmed lawn behind a white picket fence.

Mickey smiled to himself; his house was exactly how he wanted it picket fence and all. "Well are you ganna just stare at it, or are you getting out." Mickey forgot that he was still in the car. He turned to Leon. "Sorry, just preparing myself."

"Do you not want to see him-"

"No! No, it's not that it's just…" Mickey looked down at his lap, searching for the right words. "He just might not want to see me. I haven't exactly been the ideal friend lately." Leon waited politely for another three minutes before his patients ran out. "Look I have to get to work so if you could "Prepare yourself" on the sidewalk that would be good." Mickey jumped and then, blushing, opened the door. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Leon shrugged but didn't immediately leave as soon as the door was shut. Instead he hesitated before rolling down the window. "Look…" Leon blushing light pink scratched his nose uncomfortably "When it comes to friends…w-well it's always better late than never… I guess… that's what Aerith says anyway." Mickey smiled "I guess your right… Thanks Leon." Leon simply nodded awkwardly and rolled up the window before driving away. Mickey watched him go 'so he is a nice guy underneath it all…good to know'

Mickey turned to face the cute little white house, he stared at it "Well here goes everything." Mickey stepped off the sidewalk onto the little pathway that led to the small front porch he observed the shiny door handle and the small silver button on the wall next to it. Mickey reached up to press it but quickly wiped his hand away.

He bit his lip, what if he didn't forgive him. He broke his heart, their friendship. He threw it all out the window when Minnie had gotten sick. He didn't want any comfort he didn't want to care about anyone, and when she had died taking the baby with her… It had all hurt so bad, he never wanted to feel that way again, so he threw away his friends. Buried himself in his teaching and when the job offer came from Organization XIII he relished in the opportunity to leave it all behind and had packed his bags and left without a word to them, to him. All they ever did was care about him and he shoved them away, like they didn't mean a thing.

But in truth they meant everything, and that's why he shoved them away it hurt to bad to think that someday they could die too, and he'd be all alone. But then he met Roxas and without realizing it the little blond had weaseled his way into the scientist's heart and was loved before the lover had even noticed.

Mickey dropped his hand 'But even if I have changed, he might not forgive me for abandoning him.' 'When it comes to friends… It's always better late than never.' Yeah, at least he can say he tried, and even if he rejects his apology things can never get better if all I do is wait. I hurt him so I need to be the one to go the extra mile to try and fix it. And with a sudden burst of courage he rang the doorbell, and his stomach automatically plummeted.

Mickey waited three agenizing second but they felt like hours to the jumpy raven. Just as he was about to back of the front step the door opened and a young man his own age with silvery hair and piercing dark blue eyes stood in front of him. Mickey stared at him he hadn't changed a bit; pail soft looking skin, thin short stature, and he still kept the small section of hair behind his left ear long and kept neat with blue beads and a duck feather on the end. His taste of clothing hadn't changed much ether, a light blue polo shirt and white shorts.

The sliveret's eye's narrowed as he recognized Mickey. Mickey raised his hand awkwardly "Hay Donald" he stated dumbly. Something shiny entered his vision and then he couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

"A teakettle… really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was the only thing on the counter… What?"

A sigh "Nothing'."

"Then don't look at me like that, you know you wanted to hit him too."

"Yeah, the difference being I didn't."

"No, the difference being I got to him FIRST… Humph" there was a light slap of skin on linoleum and another sigh. Mickey felt a cold towel be place on his forehead and groaned. "Unh~ what happened?" There was silence as Mickey opened his eyes to see a large nose and two piercing green eyes staring down at him, he sat up quickly "Goofy!" he cried happily and threw his arms around the big nosed raven.

Goofy laughed his signature laugh and hugged Mickey back. "Hiya Mickey" Mickey drew back and smiled as he surveyed his soundings. He was lying on a plush light blue sofa in a cream room with a pristine white carpet. In the corner of the room was a large dark wood entertainment center with a TV. A DVD player sat on a small shelf that doubled as the sealing to the cabinet underneath.

A few little pictures hung on the walls of the little room, some of places, a few of ducks. Three pictures had boys in them one with a red shirt, one with a blue cap, and another with a green pair of round glasses. These three hung behind the couch along with a picture that made Mickey's eyes water.

The picture was of a humanoid looking mouse, duck, and dog. Mickey remembered that picture. When he, Donald, and Goofy were all still teenagers they had gone to a carnival, an illustrator there was drawing people as cartoons.

"So how ya been?" Mickey jumped as Goofy's voice caught him off guard. He looked back at Goofy his brown hat was cocked to the side as always. He, like Donald, hadn't really changed much. "I've been great." He finally answered happily as he looked around." I've meet someone who totally turned my life around." Goofy smiled "That's great to hear pal." There was a sad note in his voice but otherwise he looked perfectly happy to hear that Mickey had gotten himself back in order. His green eyes flickered to the side.

Mickey looked that way too in time to see a white blur disappear behind a corner. "Ah." He said and got up off the couch. Goofy stood up too. He had been sitting on a coffee table that matched the entertainment center. "You should probably go talk to him." He said, Mickey nodded and fallowed Donald into the kitchen.

The hallway was short and lead to two small doors and an arch that led to the kitchen where he found Donald leaning over the sink washing a coffee cup. Mickey approached with caution. "Hay." He ventured when he got close enough to see him trembling. He was too afraid to get any closer. Donald turned around suddenly and lobed the coffee mug ant Mickey. Mickey held up his arms but made no move to dodge as the porcelain made contact with his forearm. Donald turned back to the sink "Why did you come back?" Donald asked bluntly.

Mickey lowered his arms. "A few reasons." he said, beating around the bush. Donald didn't turn but he stopped cleaning and griped the edge of the sink. "Ok, so what's the main reason?" Mickey chuckled and Donald's hands griped harder to the sink.

Mickey grew serious. "I need your help." Donald snorted. "Just here me out." Mickey took those last few steps and placed his hands on Donald's shoulders that stiffened. "…I could tell you how much I've missed you, and I could tell you that I'm sorry a hundred times over, I could go on and on about how much of an idiot I am for abandoning you guys, and yes I do want to say all of that

"But, I need you to understand that this is very important, and you and Goofy are the only ones I can trust right now." Donald released the sink but didn't turn "What about this person who 'completely turned your life around?" Mickey tilted his head and laughed nervously "Well he's kinda what I need help with." Mickey replied oblivious to the jealousy in Donald's voice "He?" Mickey tightened his grip "Please." Donald slumped against Mickey's chest, defeated.

* * *

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all sat around Donald's oval shaped kitchen table. "So now I need a place to hide him until I can think of what to do with him." Donald and Goofy just stared at him in shock until Goofy tried to break the silence. "So this project-"

Donald slammed his hands on the table and stood from his chair "Forget about that! What do you mean by bio-human, that kind of stuff is illegal isn't it." Mickey waved a dismissive hand "About as legal as creating a supper soldier in a tube." Mickey said nonchalantly. "Then it is illegal! I can't believe you were involved in something like that!" Goofy placed a hand on Donald's arm and pulled him back into his chair shaking his head.

Donald did as told but with an unhappy look on his face. "Look I know it seems bad but it isn't… or at least it wasn't, until Xemnas took over the project. That's when things started to get a bit wonky. Shady business deals, unknown chemicals and solutions were being dropped off in large barrels, and a lot of the projects started going into cardiac arrest, some of the older ones even died."

"Didn't anyone get suspicious and ask questions?" Goofy asked Mickey nodded "But Xemnas claimed it was all coincidental. And that it didn't mean anything, as time went by a lot of the projects got terminated and the embryos were left to die."

"That's so inhumane, didn't anyone object or refuse or something." Donald interjected. "Nobody really had time to. Within an hour of being claimed a failure the projects were terminated and the doors were locked. A lot of the employees didn't even know what was going on until their operation was the one being terminated. Xemnas wouldn't even tell people why. It was all kept under the radar."

Goofy nodded. "I get it but… if this was going on under everyone else's noses how did you find out about it?" Donald perked up. "Yeah?" Mickey smiled "TRON." He said and pulled a little electronic PDA out of his coat pocket. "TRON? What's that?"

"It stands for 'The Real-time- Operating system Nucleus' Say Hiya TRON." Mickey turned the device to face his friends and a small gray person in a white and blue suit and matching helmet looked at them from the tiny screen "Hello, I am TRON." The little man said. Donald reeled back and out of his chair wile Goofy only slightly flinched but greeted him back kindly.

"But that does remind me. TRON, have you been able to get a hold of any new information?" TRON tilted his head and placed his fingers under his bottom lip. "No not yet, Ever since we escaped with triple-o thirteen the security programming has been added to in bulk. It might take me months before I can find another back door."

Mickey puffed out his cheeks "Please don't call him that anymore. His name is Roxas now so please use it." TRON smiled in amusement. "I will insert the name into my memory bank." He said. "Is that all you require? I'd like to get back to the mainframe before I am missed."

"No you're good to go, is there anything I can do to help you?" TRON thought for a minute. If you could get me a more stable and secure connection to the interconnected mainframe it would be more comfortable and I could delve in deeper into Xemnas' system." Mickey chuckled and Donald and Goofy's looks of confusion. "I'll see what I can do TRON, Bye." "I will see you at a later date." At that the screen flickered of.

"What exactly is that?" Goofy asked. "It's an artificial intelligence mainframe. The computers in organization XIII were chalk full of them but this seems to be the only one with a right and wrong function the others mainly do what there told without asking any questions but TRON has the ability to think and make connections. He acts just like a real person you know besides his refusal to use simpler words." The three chuckled.

As the chuckling died down a rather large coco clock above the counter began to chime and tweet. "Wow it's three already." Donald said and got up out of his chair. "What, should we leave?" Mickey asked as Donald bustled around the kitchen. "No he just has to get a snack ready for the boys." Goofy said. Mickey smiled "The boy's are here?" "Yeah they've been staying with me for a while now. Their parents went off to India or someplace similar but the boy's wanted a more stabile environment then being dragged around Europe. They stayed with Scrooge for a while before they drove him batty. Then he shipped them off to me."

Mickey whistled "Sorry about that, how you holding up." "It's been ok, I find there less terrifying with full stomachs." Donald said from inside a cabinet." The three friends laughed together at the thought of Donald's three nephews being anything but rambunctious terrorists.

"Oh well if you have other guests I don't want to impose." Mickey looked down, 'now what'll I do.' He thought. Donald flipped his hand in dismissal. "Nah don't worry about it, they aren't really guests at this point since they've been here for three years now. I could just move them all into one room and you and your boy can have the other two." Mickey frowned "O-Oh well we don't need two rooms him and I sleep together, he doesn't like sleeping alone."

Donald frowned and came out of the cabinet with a few plates. "Well he'll have to learn to sleep on his own at some point right, and I can't have him staying with the boy's they might notice something's off." Goofy laughed "That or eat him alive." They laughed again.

"Hay! We're not cannibals!"

"Yeah!...What's cannibals mean."

Mickey turned around to face the archway that now displayed three almost identical silver headed boys. He tilted his head. "Wait a minute. The front door is in the kitchen" he said pointing at it, so how'd they get in the house." The three boys trotted into the kitchen and sat down at the table "There's a back door in the living room" the one in red said. "We always come in that way, it's closer." The one in the blue cap said. "Except we have to climb over the back fence." The one wearing green glasses finished.

Mickey smiled and ruffled the nearest ones hair. "Hay, guys… oh, I want to thank you for that gift package you sent last month those smoke bombs came in real handy for my escape." Dewey batted Mickey's hand away from his head. "No problem, how'd they work, pretty good huh?" Mickey laughed and reached for another boy. "Yeah it took a good fifteen minutes for the smoke to clear and it was even raining." Mickey grew excited

"See! I told you adding rain-x to the compound would be useful." Louie boasted. "Who's the moron now?" The other two brothers looked at each other then at their triplet "Still you." They said in unison. Louie pouted and put his head on his folded arms.

"Wait a second." Donald interrupted the casual banter. "You were in contact with him? And didn't tell me! What the fuck over!" The three little silverets flinched. "Watch you language" Goofy warned "I'm sure Mickey asked them not to say anything." Goofy turned to Mickey. "Right Mickey?"

Mickey chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah I did, they were actually searching for me because…" Huey finished when Mickey trailed off "We went searching for him as a birthday present for your last birthday."

Dewey picked up at "We knew how much you missed him and just wanted to help."

"But since he asked us not to tell we settled for plan B." Louie added

"That's why what you got was lame." They finished together.

"So wait." Goofy said. "They knew about the escape, and the project?" Mickey rubbed the back of his head. "They kinda had to, Dewey was the only one who could understood TRON when I first got him he was all 'Enhanced mainframe' this and 'extinctive data chip' that. I actually broke him three times before giving up." Mickey flopped onto the table.

Donald grew even angrier "You dragged my nephews into this! And didn't even bother to let me in on it!" "No not the kettle!" Mickey sat up immediately after hearing Goofy's outburst only to collide face first with a shiny surface. "!" Mickey yelled out in pain but managed to stay conscious this time.

"Ow what the hell Don." Mickey complained holding his nose. "You don't get to say that!" Donald yelled "You dragged my three underage nephews into this illegal soldier project, run by a homicidal madman, in a hidden laboratory in the middle of nowhere and had them help you steal a project that these men are willing to kill you for! I should be the one saying 'what the hell!'"

Mickey stood up slamming his hands on the table "HE'S NOT JUST A PROJECT!" He was furious now, how dare Donald insult his little one "He is a sixteen year old angle and born in a tube or not he is no less a child then they are. " Mickey motioned to the triplets. "After Minnie and the baby died I was so broken I couldn't even face you and Goofy! He helped me realize what's important! He's everything to me! Everything! If I lost him I think I'd go insane. He's the only reason I had enough courage to come back here. I love him! So DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM 'JUST A PROJECT!'" Mickey stormed out of the kitchen threw the front door.

Goofy gave Mickey a good fifteen minutes to himself before walking out the door as well and just as he had expected, Mickey hadn't gone very far.

Mickey sat stiffly on the curb of the road his arms crossed over his knees and his face buried in them. As Goofy sat down beside him he picked up his head and took a deep breath "Sorry I blew up like that. It's just."

"I know."

"I know he'll never replace the one I lost…" Mickey wiped his red nose and Goofy pulled him closer. "That doesn't make him any less your child." Goofy reasoned "you took care of him from a young age so it's natural to get attached. I know that if anything happened to Max I'd lose my mind."

Mickey nodded "I guess Donald was just being protective of them. I didn't even think about that when I asked Dewey to take a look at TRON. It never crossed my mind that I was getting them into danger." Goofy smiled "its ok you were thinking of Roxas' safety, a thing any good parent would have done."

Mickey perked up "Yeah?" Goofy chuckled "Yeah." Goofy slapped Mickey's knee lightly and stood up. "Let's go inside, it's getting cold." Mickey nodded and fallowed his taller friend inside Donald's house to find said duck lover at the table staring into a coffee mug. He looked up at Mickey then away in embarrassment. Mickey smiled and sat down next to him. "Sorry I yelled at you." Donald said quickly. Mickey drew back in surprise. Donald apologized first… without being prompted by Goofy? 'Just how long have I been gone?' he thought to himself

"I'm sorry too, for everything." Mickey smiled and then tilted his head. "Umm... Donald?" Donald looked at him this time. "You never made those snacks." There was suddenly a loud boom from upstairs.

* * *

Mickey walked through the front door of Aerith's house four hours later to see Aerith drinking tea on the couch. Goofy had driven him home on his way back to his own house. Aerith looked up from her mug. "Hay, so how'd it go?" Mickey sighed as he plopped down in the seat next to her. "Miraculously well, all things considered, he only threw three things at my head." Mickey smiled.

Aerith laughed thinking it was a joke until she saw the three small lumps forming on his head. "Oh, do you want some ice for those?" she asked in concern. Mickey thought for a second then stood. "Nah," he said "honestly, all I want to do is go to bed and cuddle with my little cutie. He is in bed right?" Aerith nodded and hummed a 'yes'. "Good, well I'll see you tomorrow." "Good night." Mickey left the room.

"Oh," Mickey peeked back around the corner. "Thanks for watching him today, I really appreciate it." "Oh it was no bother he was a perfect little angle." Mickey smiled and continued up the stairs.

* * *

Recu: How was that, did you like it? Questions? Comments? Concerns? insults? I need help with time lapses but I think this turned out pretty good

Ridley: Considering Roxas isn't in it.

Recu: considering Roxas isn't… Hay quit that! *Chases Ridley*

Ridley: *Runs away laughing*

P.S.:If the paragraphs are too long for you to read comfortably and without getting lost please say something I know I hate it when I read the same line twice because there too close together.


	5. Chapter 4: walking, Talking, and Falling

Recu: Hay sorry this is so so late but i wanted to finish Kingdom hearts 3D before continuing this in the hopes of finding some new characters and inspiration to making my story even longer. But it took me a wile to actually get the game. I think i'll incorporate Neku into my story as a secondary character what do you guys think.

Ridley: Doesn't really matter does it, your plans for him are kinda important to the pl-

Recu: Shhhh! I'd still like there opinion, But i'd like for the people to take into consideration that I have become quite fond of Neku might even play "The World Ends With You" even though it sounds creepy.

Ridley: I still say you should ignore them and do what you want.

Recu: That's a very Neku way to think about it, thanks Ridley.

Ridley: But I-

Recu: Now! On with the Chapter that all the people have been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 4: Walking, Talking, and Falling, oh my!

Saturday, February 8 2011

Mickey woke the next day to a cold bed and the sound of slow uneven footsteps. Mickey gathered his energy into his hand and sat up quickly, prepared to summon his keyblade. What he saw however made his jaw fall open. Roxas was _standing_… and on the other side of the room.

Roxas clutched the corner of the dresser as he tried to get his footing again. He had been tired of not being able to go where he wanted fast enough on his own. He had studied Aerith's movements all yesterday and felt that he had the movement right. The problem was balancing and knowing how much weight to put on each leg so that he would not fall over and still be able to move them.

As he looked up he saw Mickey sitting up in bed watching him with wide eyes. Roxas smiled. "M'key, look!" he cheered and took a deep breath before releasing the dresser and taking a step forward the other fallowed slow and jerky but he was able to get it in front of him fast enough. Mickey chuckled at the look of concentration on Roxas' face. His eyebrows were knotted together and the edge of his tongue could be seen sticking out past the side of his lips. He was so distracted by the boys face that he didn't notice Roxas' knees buckle until after he took three more steps and he fell backwards.

With a shout of worry Mickey jumped up from the bed and ran over to Roxas who had tears in his eyes. "Owie." He complained rubbing his backside. "Are you ok." Mickey asked in wory as he checked Roxas' arms and legs for cuts or bruises. Roxas stubbornly took back his arm from Mickey and tried to stand again. Mickey held out his hand and Roxas looked at him in confusion.

"It will be a lot easier if we do it together." Roxas smiled and took Mickey's outstretched hands. Clutching them tightly, Roxas moved with Mickey around the room being led slowly by the hands. He liked doing it this way. Anytime he lost his balance Mickey would catch him so he wouldn't get hurt.

About half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Mickey looked up from tying the laces of Roxas' Black tennis shoe and called "come in!" the door opened and Sora stepped into the room. "Mom says breakfasts done" he said and smiled at Roxas.

"Bekfast!" Roxas cheered and jumped off the bed, He the strutted out the door and down the hall like he'd been walking for years instead of ten full minutes. He could feel Sora's eyes on him as he neared the stairs and stopped 'mmm can't do that.' He thought. He felt his face grow hot. He didn't know why but the minute Sora had come into their room Roxas had wanted him to see what he just learned to do. He had been trying to show off his new skill, and only ended up looking dumb.

Well there was nothing he could do about that now and he might have been born yesterday but he wasn't nearly stupid enough to brave the stairs by himself. With a huff of irritation at himself he turned around and stared at the brunettes expectantly. All they did was stare back at him curiously, Roxas stomped his foot "Help." He said petulantly.

Mickey chuckled and walked to the edge of the steps he took the first two and held out his hand to Roxas who took it and grimaced as Sora approached behind him smiling like an idiot. 'Why do I feel so…dumb?'

Three hours later Roxas was standing with Mickey at the bottom of the stares. He wore a large puffy light blue winter coat with a red beanie hat, red mittens, and a long red and yellow scarf. He held Mickey's arm in one hand for support but couldn't move his arms from there outstretched position.

Oblivious to his discomfort Aerith cooed and clapped her hands together. "You look so cute Roxas." Said boy looked at her with a pout. "No." he said. He reached for his hat but couldn't reach it because of all the fluff. "Now Roxas," Aerith batted Roxas' hand and fixed the hat. "It's cold outside and if we're going outside you need to dress warmly." Roxas whined and turned his pout to Mickey

"Now Aerith I don't think it's quite that cold outside, Maybe a lighter jacket would be-"

"No. He just got over his first cold so he'll be very vulnerable to a new one. You have to stay nice and toasty. Ok" Aerith turned a smile on Mickey who flinched. 'It looks so threatening.' Mickey gulped and quickly looked away from Roxas' pleading eyes with a red face.

There was suddenly a clicking sound form the couch. Roxas looked at it and saw Sora holding the screen of his cell phone up to Kairi. "Look, He looks so pitiful." He giggled while trying to be sympathetic at the same time. Kairi giggled to, she, like her mother, was oblivious to the blonds' feelings and thought he looked darling.

"Right, are we all ready to go." Leon trudged down the stairs. He took one look at Roxas and blanched "umm" but didn't say more as Aerith turned her threatening smile on him. Roxas struggled to walk behind Mickey as the older man dragged him along by the hand. Today was the Leonheart-family-fun-day, every Saturday in order to make sure that they spent enough time together Aerith made each and every member of the family go on an outing together regardless of what plans they had made previously with their friends or co-workers.

Roxas had found out about this when Kairi had asked her mom if she could skip today in order to spend time with her boyfriend whose name was…hoodlum. It sounded strange to Roxas but he really didn't have any real experience with other people so he couldn't judge. Aerith had gone off and explained every aspect of the days purpose as if the other members of the family weren't mouthing every word behind her back.

Aerith had mentioned the park, Roxas had recognized the word from TV to mean a large area with gigantic toys and had immediately asked if he could go too. Aerith had smiled and asked why the rest of the family wasn't as enthusiastic as Roxas was as she hugged the wide eyed boy to her chest. Mickey laughed at the spectacle, and agreed when Roxas asked if they could all go together.

Roxas came back to his senses as the car came to a stop in a paved parking lot. He could here kids laughing, parents yelling and the squeak of every toy as it was violently stepped, sat, or played on. There was also…something else, A pulsing sound like Mickey's heartbeat. Roxas covered his ears and frowned. "Something wrong Roxas?" Sora asked. He had unbuckled his seatbelt and was walking towards the van door.

"It's too loud!" Roxas whined, Sora smiled "Kids are like that, You'll get used to it." Sora said in return and hoped out of the van. He turned around and held his hands out for Roxas. "Come on." He said soothingly. Roxas whined again but stood and climbed out of the van too.

He walked with Sora to the family and Mickey who were waiting in the grass. The closer Roxas got to the playground the louder the pulsing got and the more his head throbbed. The screeching children and squeaking metal of the toys only made it worse.

"Are you alright Roxas?" Mickey asked in concern as the blondes' hands found his head again. "My head hurts!" Roxas cried and A particularly strong pulse made him gasp in pain "It's too loud, make it stop!" Mickey bent down and examined Roxas' face. he was saying something but Roxas couldn't here him over the sound of the pulsing.

Mickey began to shake him gently while calling his name but Roxas couldn't answer. every time he opened his mouth a shout was all he could muster. The family looked on in concern as the young teen began shaking his head back and forth, screaming that it was "To loud" and to "please make it stop."

Mickey's eyes began to water as he panicked. Roxas was in pain and he didn't know how to stop it he tried to hold the boy close but his wiled movements made it impossible to get a hold of him. Mickey stood up and looked around franticly until he spotted a hiking trail disappearing into the woods he set his jaw and leaned down to scoop the small teen into his arms and he made a beeline for the secluded area. It should be quiet there.

The further they got from the playground the quieter the pulse got and the less Roxas' head pounded. His screams died down to crying, that lessened to whimpering, and then to sniffling until he was finally able to regain control of himself. He opened his eyes to see a red faced Mickey huffing above him as he struggled to walk quickly and as smoothly as possible. Small droplets of water could be seen on Mickey's cheeks. Roxas felt his own to see that they were wet too.

Roxas reached up and brushed the tears from Mickey's face startling his guardian. Mickey looked down at him and more water escaped his eyes and fell down his cheeks. "Are you ok Roxas?" Mickey asked Roxas smiled his most dazzling smile and nodded. "Thank you M'key." He said and Mickey fell to his knees in relief. He cuddled Roxas closer and buried his face in the boy's neck as he sobbed. "I'm glad." He got out and just hugged the tiny blonde to his chest.

"Why are you crying?" Roxas asked, But Mickey didn't answer he just held tightly to Roxas, happy that the traumatic event hadn't taken the boy away.

Precious Roxas.

His boy.

* * *

Recu: Mmm... its short! too Short! espesily for how long you had to wait for it. But i wanted to end it here so bad.

Ridley: Plus it feels more like a Mickey/Roxas then a Sora/Roxas

Recu: Shut up, I'm building angst. at least i think that's what i'm doing ^/^

Ridley: What builds angst is how long it takes you to update. do more!

Recu: Mmmm...


	6. Chapter 5: Bad impressions

Recu: Hi Hi Hi

Ridley Haaay~

Recu: ok this chapter is… dedicated to? Inspired by? Was pushed along by?...She helped me you see…well what had happened was: Ridleyandigotintothishugefig ht(notreallythathugebutstill)aboutwhenishouldplacethenext chapter,shewantedmetocontinuewiththe samedayiwantedtoskipthewrest ofitandputitinaflashbackbeca useifijustcontinuedwiththatd ayit'dbeanotershortchapterandidon 'tlikethose.

(Breath) soibroughtinamedeaterofsorts andaskedthemandguesswhat!IWon!Butthenidecidedthatnothingof notehappensthenextdayetherso ikindaskipedevenmoredays…Sorry. (Breath) phew

Also I'd like to thank XxBookXxWormXx (quickly everyone bow to her greatness) for without her support and guidance *Sniff* none of this would have been possible *sniff* T^T

Ridley: All she did was brake our tie

Recu: And?

Ridley: And you're not getting an Oscar for this.

Recu: *kicks dirt." aw man

Anyways on with the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 4: bad impressions, Good intentions.

Three days later found Roxas buckled into a dark green Pick-up truck. Mickey had buckled him into the seat 20 minutes ago and was now talking to Aerith who was placing box after box of Sora's old cloths into the bed of the truck, along with Roxas' gardening box and planter.

Mickey had made the mistake of mentioning being broke to her at breakfast and now she was determined to make sure that Roxas had enough clothes. Mickey had mumbled "she's violently helpful." To his friend with the big nose who owned the truck.

A taping noise brought Roxas out of his dazed watching of Aerith with a flinch. He turned to the window to see Sora smiling at him from behind the glass. Roxas smiled back at him as he opened the door. "Here, don't want to forget this." Sora plopped Roxas' rabbit in his lap. Roxas squealed and clutched the rabbit to his chest. "Thank you Sora." He said choppily

"Welcome, buddy." He stood there awkwardly staring at his shoes until Roxas poked him in the forehead "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sora hesitated for a moment but then coughed into his fist before saying "Look, even though you don't live here anymore, I don't want you to think that you can't come see us some time. I'm sure that if you asked, Mickey would bring you to come see us. I'd uh… Like to see you again, when your better I mean, But even if you never remember that's ok… I'd…Still like to see you." Roxas tilted his head at Sora's babbling.

"I won't forget." Roxas said misinterpreting "remember" but Sora didn't catch it. They smiled and talked a bit more before Sora gave Roxas a piece of paper with his phone number and address on it. "Just in case." He said and watched as Roxas tucked it away under his bunny's collar.

Shortly after Mickey was shooing Sora away from the truck so that he could get in next to Roxas. "Hay baby, sorry it took so long." He said as he smoothed down Roxas' hair. Roxas smiled up at him. "S'ok" he said and waved at Sora threw the window. The driver side door opened up next and the big nosed man with a tall brown hat slid in next to Roxas too. "Hiya sport ready to go home?" he asked Roxas knitted his eyebrows together and pointed back at Sora's house. Mickey chuckled. "No, that's not home. Were going somewhere else now…But it's not too far." Mickey added quickly when Roxas' eyes widened.

As the big nosed man backed out of the Leonheart's driveway Roxas began flipping the ears of his Bunny back and forth "Where?" He asked

"Just a few blocks." Mickey said

"What's a Blocks" Roxas asked

It's a way to measure distance." Mickey answered unsure if Roxas would understand.

He didn't "What's Distance?" he asked

"How far something is from something else." Mickey answered before looking up and pointing at a large blue mailbox. "That blue box is one Block from Sora's house." he said then looked down at Roxas who watched the item transfixed as Goofy stopped in front of it.

Roxas scrunched his brow. Mickey sighed. "It's alright Roxas" he said as Goofy started driving again. "You don't have to understand that yet."

However about a minute later Roxas pointed to a street light and said. "That lamp is one block away from the box...and two away from Sora's house." Mickey's eyes widened as he realized that, not only, yes, the street light was a full block from the box but that Roxas had done the math using deductive reasoning to get two blocks from Sora's house.

Roxas' brow creased again in worry. "Is that wrong?" he asked Mickey shook his head absently then with more vigor as his senses returned to him. "No, No baby that was completely right. Amazing even! Good job Sweetheart." he ruffled Roxas' hair affectionately.

Roxas giggled and continued to name each block they passed and how many blocks away from every other thing that marked a block. Mickey could only stare in wonderment as the blond did amazing things.

He wasn't even thrown off when Mickey had goofy slow down or speed up. 'this is amazing!' he thought 'absolutely incredible' he watched as Roxas' eyes flitted back and forth on the road with an analyzing gaze and he pointed out the ninth block they passed. 'How?'

Goofy turned the car down there desired street and pulled into the drive way of Donald's little white house. "...that's not a full block. How far is this from the rainbow lights?" Roxas asked

"Umm..." Mickey looked back at the traffic lights that Roxas had indicated earlier. "about one forth of a block." just then the door to Mickey's side of the truck flung open and Roxas spied a silver blur and a pair of liquid lightning blue eyes before he was grabbed by the arms and pulled over Mickey's lap. "Well, let's see him then." and rough high pitched voice said as Roxas' feet touched solid ground again.

When Roxas' vision stopped swimming he saw a small silver haired man tilting his head to the side. He didn't like the way the man was looking at him. With a heard stare the made Roxas' face hot. He sniffled and turned to search for his source of comfort

"M'key" he whined as he flung himself at the raven who had just hopped out of his seat. "Oomph! What's wrong?"

Roxas only trembled in his arms and sniffled again. Mickey turned a heated glare on Donald. "Way to go Don, you've officially made the worst first impression ever."

"How was I supposed to know he scarred so easy, he's supposed to fight heartless for crying out loud!" Donald shouted loudly offended at being accused.

"He a baby and should be treated like one!" Mickey shouted back

"You're making it worse." Goofy's calm voice said from the sidelines, indicating a now heavily baling Roxas who was sobbing into Mickey's shirt.

"oops." they both said together. Mickey began robbing Roxas' back and whispering soothing words into his ear.

As Roxas calmed he felt his eyes get heavier until he couldn't keep them open and he fell asleep there in Mickey's arms in the middle of the driveway.

* * *

Roxas' eyes drifted open a few hours later and he found himself in a large soft bed with a large black and white puffy comforter and a pillow that his head pleasantly sunk into.

He cuddled further into the worm sheets and prepared himself to go back to sleep in the nice worm bed. Until he realized one earth shattering factor.

Mickey wasn't in it.

With that realization he let out a loud blubbery and completely heartbreaking wail. The last time this happened Mickey didn't come back until he had woken up a second time. He didn't like waking up to no Mickey.

Within seconds he found himself warped in a tight embrace and his hair was being petted down with warm gentle hands. "It's ok Roxas I'm here. Don't cry."

"I think you spoil him too much" Donald said from the entrance of the room. "And that's why he can't stand to be away from you. You need to feed him to the wolves. Throw him out there and force him to make friends. That's what my mom did to me."

"Wasn't your mom a drug addict?" Goofy asked from his spot next to the silveret.

"Details" Donald flipped his hand dismissively.

Mickey rolled his eyes as his two friends bickered. "I think I spoil him just the right amount." he said and cuddled Roxas closer to him. "Besides not all parents want to get rid of their kids as soon as possible." He pointed an accusing finger at Donald. "You'd probably brake down crying if the boys up and decided to leave you."

Donald turned away with a blush on his cheeks. "That's different." he said "My boys are grown up enough to know that they can live without me. Roxas needs to learn that. That's why he's getting his own room AND! I don't want to hear another word about it" he gave force to the "and" to interrupt anything Mickey might say in protest.

Donald's blush grew a little deeper "Besides, since he's technically a baby." Donald fiddled with his index fingers. "It kind means that... _we're_ razing him... together...right?"

Mickey felt his face heat up at the indication of the sentence. but he supposed that since they were living under Donald's roof and Roxas would be learning a lot from Donald, that yes they were Kinda razing him together "Yeah." He breathed

Shaking himself out of his embarrassment Donald turned on his heel to face the two boys on the bed. "That means I get a say in how he's treated, and I say he needs to learn to be on his own..." he said until he saw the teary eyes of the little blond. "Starting next week." he gave in to the watery blue eyes of..._his_ new baby.

He approached the small blond and held out a hand. "Hi I'm Donald." he said soothingly "And I'm going to help look after you ok? We'll make a great family and I'll make sure you don't grow up to be a wimp like your daddy."

"Hay!"

"Daddy?" Roxas looked at Mickey then back at Donald. Then with big happy eyes and a wide smile he launched himself at Donald proclaiming "Mama!"

The silveret blushed at the title but caught the bouncing blond and after a while smiled and hugged him back. "Sure, Why not." he said glancing at Mickey then looking away when he felt he face heating up.

Family, Roxas had learned about this on the TV...

He held out a hand to Mickey with the other still wrapped around Donald's neck

If Mickey and Donald were to take care of him and love him...

He hugged them both together and laughed loudly filled with joy for reasons he didn't know

Then they must be Mama and Daddy...

They must be...

Right?"

* * *

A/N

I know that now Donald seemed mean but he's a little jealous of Roxas getting all of Mickey's attention. Plus his mother was a crack addict so he honestly thought that that was how you handled babies

* * *

**_PLEASE READ THIS!_**

**_THIS STORY HAS BECOME MY LAST PRIORITY! I HAVE TOO MANY OTHER IDEAS AND WANT TO GET THEM ON THE SITE BEFORE I FORGET ABOUT THEM! HOWEVER I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON AK IN FACT I HAVE PREDETERMINED THAT IT IS GOING TO BE A VARY, VARY LONG STORY MORE THEN ONE EVEN SO IT WILL TAKE A WILE FOR ME TO FINISH IT. I'LL KEEP UPLOADING WITH EVERY CHAPTER I WRITE THOUGH SO DON'T STRAY TOO FAR AND KEEP AN EYE OUT._**

**_I HAVE MADE A POLL ON MY PAGE TO DETERMINE WHICH STORY I SHOULD MAKE TOP PRIORITY FROM THIS POINT ON SO PLEASE (IF YOUR NOT TOO MAD AT ME) GO AND VOTE!_**


End file.
